


I'll walk you home.

by theaisbored



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’ [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Attempt at Humor, Boss Derek Hale, Drunk Stiles, Everyone Is Alive, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fuck Canon, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Meet-Cute, Owner Derek, filrting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaisbored/pseuds/theaisbored
Summary: Derek owns a bar and Stiles is drunk.





	I'll walk you home.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I seriously don't know.

Derek has been working in „Hale’s Hellhole” since he can remember. When he was a child he would always help his dad with the special werewolf brews he made in the basement and as soon as he was old enough to tend to the tables, he immediately helped there too. He learned every little thing that his parents did on a day to day basis in the bar and loved every single moment of it. 

While his sisters helped when they were asked, they were never as enthusiastic as Derek and went away to college as soon as possible and fulfilled their own dreams. Once he was 21 years old he began working behind the counter and went through several training seminars to bring some new flair and drinks to the classic bar and its rustic menu. 

Derek loved the hellhole with his entire being and even though most of his friends in high school never understood why he would stay home and not go to college, he always knew that he would take over the bar as soon as his parents were ready to retire. Derek never experienced the crushing fear and pressure when he thought of the future, like a lot of people in his class did. He looked forward to it and was excited when he would be able to take the reins in his parent’s bar, his second home.

When he turned 26, his parents deemed him ready and decided that they would retire earlier than expected to enjoy their life after so many years of hard work. Talia wanted to tend to her vegetable and herb garden, while Samuel wanted to try out some more beer experiments without the pressure of the bar on their backs.

Boyd, Erica and Isaac eventually found their way back from college and after a while they all started working with Derek in the bar. And if sales went through the roof with Erica manning the bar, who was he to complain. With their help, he was able to implement an updated version of the classic drinks menu and made the hellhole truly his. 

With Boyd in the kitchen, they could fulfill the dream of Derek to not only serve drinks in the night but also food during the day. So when a doe eyed stranger came in, at 2 in the morning and started yelling about burgers and food porn, Derek didn’t know what hit him. 

“Catwoman! Where are those amazing burgers you always go on and on about now, huh? And where is the hot own-“

“Hey Batman! I told you, that we only serve burgers until 10pm! And are you seriously drunk? Who walks drunk into another bar? Alone!?” Erica interrupted the man before he could continue his obnoxious yelling. She walked out from behind the counter and hugged the guy. 

“I may have had a few drinks of courage” The guy bumped his arm in the air. “Anyway, where is this hot piece of ass you told me about?” He blindly started searching though the bar until he saw Derek and his eyes widened. “Abort mission, abort mission! I haven’t had enough drinks yet! Holy shit he’s hot! Is he real? Erica, am I making this up? Am I dreaming? God please don’t wake me up!”

Derek just stared at the guy in front of him and was absolutely speechless. He definitely didn’t expect this today. Sure he gets hit on at times, but Erica’s friend was just so energetic and enthusiastic about it, it was kind of endearing. And if his eyes looked like whiskey, well the guy couldn’t do anything about the fact that whiskey was Derek’s favorite drink. And if the moles and red blush on his face were ridiculously adorable and inviting Derek to wonder how far down both of them went, nobody had to know. 

“Stiles! Shut up. Just please shut your mouth! It’s for your own good, trust me.” Erica tried to intervene but the guy, Stiles apparently, wasn’t to be stopped. 

“No you don’t understand! Like look at his face! The cheekbones, the eyes! What color are they to begin with? His stubble! Do you think he would give me beard burn if I asked nicely? Like I really need to find out. I need to talk to him! Oh my god do I have to introduce myself? How do I do that? I need to look like a suave and sexy James Bond kind of guy! What do I order? Erica help me!”

Before Stiles could talk himself into an even bigger hole, Derek also left the bar counter and went up to Stiles. “How about “Hey I’m Stiles and I’d really like to get to know you once I’m not fucking wasted”? I think that could work.”

“Holy shit. You are even more gorgeous close up. Like how are you real?” When Derek chuckled, Stiles’ blush grew and he corrected himself. “Uhm I mean, hey I’m Stiles and all that. Who are you and why are you not in my bed yet?” Stiles stumbled closer and looked up at Derek with his big brown eyes wide open.

“I’m Derek and I’m a classy guy. I don’t put out on the first date.” Derek smirked while walking closer to Stiles so their bodies were almost touching. Stiles’ smell was delicious, sweet but not too sweet, and his heartbeat was quick in his chest.

“I’m all for sleeping you know, no funny stuff. I guess I’m just really tired. So what do you think? You, me, my fluffy bed?” Stiles answered out of breath, while still staring into Derek’s eyes. Their mouths came incredibly close before Derek stepped back, laughing at Stiles’ disappointed face.

“Come on. My friends can handle the bar for the rest of the night. I’ll walk you home. And if you still want to go on a date tomorrow, we will set a time and place.”

“Sounds amazing if you ask me!”

When Derek and Stiles walked hand in hand out of the bar, money exchanged owners, Isaac and Boyd had a sour look on their faces and Erica crowed on top of her lungs.

“I fucking told you that they just had to be in the same room to hit it off!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please remember to give kudos and comments, as they are the main things that feed me.


End file.
